


golden touch

by florulentae



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florulentae/pseuds/florulentae
Summary: There’s something incredibly heartbreaking about being in love with someone as disarming, as beautiful, as out of your league as Park Sooyoung.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Sprout and Blossoms - Round 1





	golden touch

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS! there's so much more i wanted to write but then life happened and this had to be shorter :( 
> 
> thanks to J for being my betaing angel, and for helping me not sound stupid when using stem related terms

There’s something incredibly heartbreaking about being in love with someone as disarming, as beautiful, as out of your league as Park Sooyoung.

Yerim met Sooyoung when she was young, full of dreams to be turned into a reality and mind too clouded by the idea of performing, of the goal she had set for herself, to really think about what she felt for women outside of what everyone called “friendship”. 

What she felt caught up with her eventually: a couple of years later, as she hid behind the locked door of a practice room and traded shy and slightly mortifying kisses with a fellow trainee her age, under the pretense of _practicing for the boys_. 

It was at that moment that she knew she would never see them that way.

The Earth should’ve caved in and swallowed her whole, should’ve stopped rotating on its axis. 

It kept moving. 

So did Yerim.

When she met Sooyoung, the older woman had been nothing but sweet to her, an amazing older friend to have—regardless how much Joohyun, Seungwan, and Seulgi felt like the older sisters she never had, beacons of light that made a home out of a small apartment, that held her once she didn’t make the first cut to Red Velvet and kept her together—there was something different about Sooyoung’s light.

She fell in love with Park Sooyoung—or realized that what she felt for the older woman was _love_ , the kind that turns your insides out and burns low in the pit of your stomach—three months ago.

In hindsight, she should’ve known it was going to happen. 

It was something gradual. Subtle. Unnoticeable. Until it hit her smack-dab in the middle of her face, as they were shooting for a magazine (each of which has become nameless now, over the years)

Sooyoung is simply magnetic, and Yerim thinks she can’t blame herself for being pulled into the electric field Sooyoung emits, can’t blame herself for wanting to make a home out of the feeling of Sooyoung’s eyes focused solely on her, of the gentleness of her touch, the softness of her skin, the love in her heart. 

It’s only a natural reaction to Sooyoung. Something that burns low in the pit of her belly, something that flutters on her chest, impossible to tame, impossible to quell. 

She’s not the first one to experience it, and she surely won’t be the last. 

Yerim thinks she’s done a decent job at hiding the love that has mutated her DNA, her very own chemical composition, unsettling the balance of her body by hiding it away behind a genuine friendship with the older woman. Because if there’s something besides all that she knows she feels _now_ , all that happens when she looks at Sooyoung and the light hits her bare face just _right_ , highlights her plush lips and makes Yerim’s mouth dry— it's that she loves Sooyoung too, in the same way she loves Joohyun and Seulgi and Seungwan.

This other love, reserved for Sooyoung and Sooyoung only, is something she has managed to hide—something she hasn’t been able to get rid of yet.

“Wanna go out for dinner?” Sooyoung asks, poking her head into Yerim’s room, pushing her half-open door wide open.

“Sure,” Yerim says, startled enough to agree without thinking much about it. In her hands sits one of the beautiful notebooks Seungwan had gotten her as a gift for her last birthday, one of the beautiful notebooks Yerim uses to safeguard her lyrics. It is quickly closed, tucked into the shelf, neatly placed near the bed she’s comfortably sitting on. “Do I have to dress up?” Yerim asks, fingers catching on the hem of her lazy-lounging-at-home shirt.

“Just a little bit,” Sooyoung says, smiling. Maybe it's a trick of the light, but her eyes seem to sparkle. “I’ll help you. Come here, I’ll do your makeup first—we can go to that new sushi place you wanted to try,” her words are appeasing, but panic lodges itself in Yerim’s throat once she realizes that Sooyoung is motioning for her to sit on the bed.

“Here?” Yerim squeaks, but her footsteps follow the point of Sooyoung’s index finger, and she finds herself sitting on the older woman’s bed, back against the headboard, legs stretched over the thick purple duvet.

“It’s more comfortable like this,” Sooyoung says, and Yerim doesn’t disagree, but she feels her entire being _burning_ once Sooyoung settles in her lap. A small eyeshadow palette sits in her left hand, a brush in her right and a second one that she passes to Yerim.

“Right,” Yerim agrees, voice still squeaky. She clears her throat as Sooyoung dips her brush into the deep brown shade of the quad, and feels all kinds of helpless as she watches Sooyoung lay the palette on one of her legs so she can get closer, gently placing her hand on Yerim’s cheek.

“Close your eyes,” Sooyoung murmurs, and Yerim does so immediately. 

The brush is light against her eyelids, but she feels like her skin is melting right where Sooyoung’s hand is touching her skin. Yerim thinks her body is overreacting, because it’s not like Yerim isn’t physically affectionate with Sooyoung at all—in fact, they seek each other out unconsciously all the time, finding comfort or reassurance, or whatever they might need from each other’s touch.

This—it feels different.

“I won’t do much—we are going kind of undercover,” Sooyoung mumbles, tilting Yerim's face upwards. Yerim finds herself squeaking out an agreement, falling silent as the tender touch of Sooyoung swallows her whole.

“The place seemed pretty private,” Yerim says, but she agrees with the older woman. Tonight, she doesn’t really feel like attracting anyone’s attention. It’s kind of ironic, that she’s letting Sooyoung do exactly that—bring attention to them. But she had seemed so excited, and who is Yerim to deny Park Sooyoung a little piece of joy?

"Open your eyes," Sooyoung commands, and Yerim follows. 

_She's even more beautiful when she's this close_ , Yerim thinks, a little hysteric. Sooyoung's eyes don't leave hers for a moment.

"Am I pretty, _unnie_?" Yerim says, playing coy, batting her lashes and hoping for the exaggerated smile on her face to cover up what she's sure can be seen on her face.

"The prettiest," Sooyoung says. The hand that was previously holding the brush slowly comes down out of Yerim’s sight, but Sooyoung’s other hand doesn’t stop gently holding her face.

There’s a long beat of silence, or perhaps a short one that feels like an eternity for Yerim. Neither of them seem to be able to look away from the other.

“Can I?” Sooyoung asks, and Yerim can barely hear her over the roar of her own heartbeat on her ears.

“Can you _what_?” Yerim shoots back, her spine tingling. The weight of Sooyoung on her lap feels like too much and not enough at the same time.

“Kiss you,” Sooyoung whispers, and her voice is shaky. Her hand hasn't left Yerim’s face.

Yerim’s breath hitches at her words, the whole world silent for a single moment in which she stares at Sooyoung’s terrified face, terrified but _brave_ , and finds herself falling further in love. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yerim says, and surges forward to press her lips against Sooyoung’s for a long moment. With her eyes closed, she finds purchase in Sooyoung’s shoulders as their lips move, exploring. 

“I’ve wanted to do that— _this_ so badly,” Sooyoung mumbles against Yerim’s lips. “I don’t know what came over me today—I just—”

“Couldn’t help yourself?” Yerim finishes the sentence for Sooyoung, feeling a little cheeky, despite the fact that she can _feel_ how red her entire face and cheeks are, can feel how every single nerve of her body is alight. Sooyoung pulls a face, and Yerim finds herself giggling, a shy little thing as she pecks the other woman’s lips sweetly, to appease her. “I never thought you would be interested in me,” she adds, and it's a testament to just how much they know each other when she can tell Sooyoung knows exactly what she means, perhaps even better than herself.

Sooyoung smiles, and it’s a gentle, albeit a little bit sad. “How could I not?” she says, and Yerim thinks of the list of reasons _why_ Sooyoung wouldn’t that she has tucked away in her phone notes app, right under half written lyrics about love and metaphors that escape her, that prevent her from properly conveying what she feels, but not from trying. 

She doesn’t say that. Yerim instead chooses to kiss Sooyoung again, to bring her closer, to enjoy the burn low in her belly instead of trying to quell it for once. Her hands find Sooyoung’s waist, and she can feel her own scalp tingling from the way Sooyoung’s fingers hold onto her hair, not because her purchase in them is painful, but because it’s firm enough to feel _good_.

Yerim kisses Sooyoung like she’s drowning, like Sooyoung is oxygen.

“You still want to go out?” Yerim asks, breathless, right after they part from trading kisses with so many secrets, so many stories kept in them, kisses that now seem inevitable.

Kisses that Yerim wants to keep with her forever.

“I mean—I am kinda hungry now,” Sooyoung confesses, and she looks a little embarrassed. Despite her words, she doesn’t attempt to move, her fingers gently carding through the hair she was previously holding, untangling it, and Yerim smiles, delighted.

“We have time, don’t we?” Yerim asks, because yeah—her whole fucking body is burning with desire, calling for Sooyoung like a siren, but Yerim has always been a little bit of a hopeless romantic, and she’s feeling all kinds of giddy at the prospect of taking Sooyoung out on a _date_ (or something close to one), spending time with her in a way she never has before.

“We do,” Sooyoung agrees, easily. Her plush lips find Yerim’s for a brief moment, and she smiles afterwards. “All of the time in the world,” she adds, confident, like she’s talking about a universal truth. 

Yerim believes her.


End file.
